Kick, Smile, Kiss
by yukii04
Summary: y si los sentimientos se interpucieran en esa extraña relación que con el correr del tiempo lograron conformar? LIMME OkiKagu


**Advertencias:** mini short, lenguaje vulgar, limme (sin llegar al lemon) y no recomendado para menores de 15 años (aunque supongo que van a hacer lo que se les da la gana… bien.

 **Disclaimer:** ni GINTAMA ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

 **Golpe, Sonrisa, Beso**

Hijikata, Takasugi y Yamazaki entraron al salón en busca de Okita para ir a su clase de Gimnasia. Lo vieron al castaño sentado en su lugar con los ojos entrecerrados mirando el techo. Lo pequeños jadeos provenientes de debajo d la mesa no pasaron desapercibidos para los otros.

-¿otra chica?-preguntó Hijikata alzando una ceja.

\- c-cállate. ¿Que hacen? - Okita frunció el ceño.

\- tenemos la clase compartida- dijo Takasugi entrecerrando la mirada.

-no puedo, váyanse- ordenó Okita entre jadeos roncos.

-puedes traer a cualquiera otro día, vámonos- insistió el pelinegro.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Yamazaki y confundido.

-una cualquiera se la está chupando-sentenció Hijikata.

\- ¡AAH, NO MUERDAS QUE DUELE INEPTA!-gritó mirando bajo la mesa.

-da igual, apresúrate - Takasugi ya estaba cansado de la situación.

\- p- pe... ¡JODER ES MUY RAPIDO, PARA!- se sentía en el límite y no quería correrse con sus amigos frente a él.

-¿quién es? - la curiosidad invadía al loco de la mayonesa.

-e-es... ¡VERGA KAGURA! - grito alejándose un poco de la mesa derramando semen sobre la pelinaranja.

\- qué asco que sos sádico-aru -decretó limpiando sus fluidos de su rostro.

\- es tu culpa china, te pasaste - la riño algo molesto.

\- estúpido - Susurró antes d salir corriendo por la puerta trasera del salón.

\- mierda... eres un idiota Hijikata - lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿que hice? - preguntó algo aturdido.

\- se enojó porque dijiste como si lo hiciera con muchas, imbécil - estaba cabreado.

-¿y? ¿No es así? - preguntó con obviedad.

\- solo lo hice con una chica aparte de Kagura y sabes q fue para darle celos, jamás lo haría con nadie más devuelta- sentenció.

\- ¿por qué? –cuestionó Yamazaki.

Se había perdido recordando sus ojos y su lengua recorriendo su falo. - la amo -

Silencio.

Portazo.

\- maldición...-susurró.

Comenzó a perseguir a la pequeña pelinaranja por los pasillos del colegio. Ninguno tendría que pronunciar esas palabras. Si lo sentían, sentían algo más que placer, eso implicaba el riesgo de salir herido y de perderlo todo. Pero Okita ya lo había dicho, no había una máquina que lo evitara, ya no se podía mentir.

Llegó al patio trasero ¿Tanto había corrido? La vio sentada bajo un árbol con las piernas contra su pecho escondiendo su rostro. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y la rodeo con un brazo. Ella se dejó abrazar, ni valía la pena pelear así ahora.

-lo siento china – dijo con su típico tono.

\- ¿por qué? – la duda era falsa pero presente, sabía porque se disculpaba.

\- haberme enamorado – el castaño mordió su labio inferior como auto reprendiéndose.

\- haberla cagado querrás decir – era lo mismo según ella.

\- aja -

El silencio los envolvió. - lo siento – decretó.

-¿qué?- preguntó confundido.

\- hace mucho que me enamoré – miraba su falda perdiéndose en sus pliegues y los recuerdos que dicha prenda tenían.

-¿de quién? – lo sabía, quería escucharlo nada más.

\- no de ti idiota, del Sougo sádico y rara vez romántico- una tonada rosa adornó sus mejillas y se atrevió a levantar la mirada lo suficiente para verle de reojo.

\- qué asco... me asustaste –por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron.

\- ¿por qué?- le picaba la curiosidad.

\- la idea de que te guste otro que no sea yo- Okita se sonrojó levemente desviando la mirada para no ser visto.

\- jamás voy a poder encontrar a un idiota tan grande – una suave risa salió de sus labios.

\- ni yo a una plana tan tsundere – ambos soltaron una risita instantánea.

\- no soy tsundere – entre risas se sonrojó levemente. _Joder, es tan linda._

\- lo q digas -sarcasmo.

Silencio.

\- ¿qué somos?- preguntó la pelinaranja.

-¿novios? – sugirió el sádico.

\- no- decretó la Yato.

-¿por qué, china?- cuestionó algo hastiado.

\- pídelo -

\- no te pases - Ella se levantó y el la detuvo tirando de su brazo haciéndola caer sobre él, ambos sentados en algo así como un abrazo.

\- Kagura, se mi novia – preguntó a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

\- mmm... –hizo como si estuviese pensando.

\- ¡china! -irritado.

\- vale, solo porque me das penita- sonrió de lado.

\- tenes un poco de semen ahí- señalando su rostro sin apartarse de ella.

Un golpe en la mejilla del castaño.

Una sonrisa tierna cuando la tomó del cuello.

Un beso en la mejilla de la Yato y un movimiento para terminar en un beso directo en los labios.

La típica rutina.

Su rutina.

 **Fin**

Vale, fue un mini-short, espero que no le hayan tenido muchas esperanzas.

Por otro lado, lamento haber estado desaparecida, pero prometo actualizar TODO, si, TODO.

Ah, y gracias a:

 _Okita Kagura, Jugem jugem, Lu89, I love okikagu, Anonymous D, Guest, Ginaahomr, Nightmare mOon, Mitsuki_ y _Mi-chan_ …

Por comentar mis primeros fic´s okikagu.

AH! ME OLVIDABA! Voy a hacer la respuesta de Kagura a la carta de Okita pero a subirla como un fic separado.

Sin más que decir…

 **Bessos!**

 **Yukii!**


End file.
